A Lizzington Story
by simmydim88
Summary: Set in the future.


This is for Sarah as a part of the Lizzington Shippers Secret Hiatus.

I hope its fluffy, and I hope I met your prompts. A big thank you for Clara, Madi & Kelly for ideas and such. I haven't written a thing since high school and I am no writer. No haters. This was made with love and for fun. And a big thanks to Franzi for organising this!

I didn't hire a beta so the mistakes are mine. Everything else is not. I own nothing.

ooooooo

"I love you Elizabeth", he whispered quietly. It was more like an exhale, his lips grazing her ear. Softly grabbing her bicep, he turned her to face him. She looked up at him then, eyes filled with unshed tears. Was it finally happening? They had been doing this little dance for far too long.

Ever since she learned the truth about her fake husband, her turmoiled life, Red had been there for her. He had been her life support, always there to control her rhythm when her heart was being pulverised. At first, he was the one person she blamed for ruining her life. For taking away the only person who ever truly loved her. For killing her father, Sam.

She knows the truth now, about everything.

"Elizabeth". Bringing her back to the present, stroking her flushed cheek with the back of his hand, he looked at her. His gradually fading mask had now completely disappeared, a mere myth. He was an open book to her now. She could see deep into his soul through longing eyes. His face displayed so much emotion, adoration, affection. "You are my everything. My second chance."

He kissed her then, slowly, begging entrance and being readily accepted. They explored each other's mouths, their bodies, memorising every scar and every little freckle. They made love that night, for the first time. It was filled with so much passion and need. They both needed each other, now, more than ever.

Liz rolled onto her side and cuddled into Red's back, resting the side of her face against his, chin on his shoulder. Slightly tilting her head she whispered into his ear, "I love you Raymond".

oooooooooooooooo

After they found out they were pregnant, Red had said he needed to go away for a few days and sort out some business. He stressed to her that it was exactly that and that he was fine, but to say Liz was concerned was an understatement. She knew how hard it must be for him, after what happened with his family on that fateful Christmas day. A few days of him being away turned into a few weeks. Every day he was away, a parcel would arrive on Liz's door step; some roses, exotic chocolates, decaffeinated tea, blue little booties (he just assumed he was having a boy) and other things for their child, then on the last day a delicate box arrived. She unravelled the beautiful red ribbon and flicked open the lid to the box, revealing a lonely key. Under the key was a note in Red's writing; _"Dembe will pick you up at 9am. R. xo"_

It was a long quiet trip in the back of the luxurious black sedan and no matter how often Liz asked where they were going, Dembe wouldn't tell her. Just as the sky was starting to turn into deep oranges and purples, they pulled up outside an opulent two story home, with the most beautiful gardens decorating the front of the property. Shutter windows, red front door, and a tyre swing hanging from a large maple tree.

Liz took the key out of the box and before she knew it Dembe was at her door. She slowly walked up the garden path, trying to take in her surroundings and trying to understand what she was doing here. She slid the key into the lock, and slowly turned the handle, pushing the door back revealing a crisp white interior, rich glossed timber floor boards and a beautiful chandelier hanging from the high ceiling in the foyer.

"Welcome home". Dressed in her favourite grey three piece suit, Red spoke in a low, husky voice. "We couldn't very well raise our family in your apartment and it wouldn't be fair on the child to constantly be on the move. The business I was attending to, am attending to, will ensure our safety and let us lead a somewhat normal life." Liz just stood there looking at him, not knowing what to say. He reached out to her and took both her hands into his own. "I've been tying up all loose ends with business, so I can retire. Mr Kaplin and the team are handling the rest of the detail now, so that I can be with you. With our child."

Liz burst into tears and pulled her hands from Red's so that she could hug him tightly. He was really giving up everything, for her, so they could be together and never have to worry. He put his arms around her shoulders and enveloped her in a warm embrace. "Everything is going to be ok".

After what seemed like an eternity, Red pulled back and held one of Liz's hands. "Come. Would you like to see our new home?

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**4 Years and 34 months later...**

She woke to the aroma of baking, could hear the clinking of dishes being washed in the kitchen sink. A big smile spread across her face then as she draped her legs over the side of the bed to get up. Walking down the steps, she could hear giggling, giggles turning to squeals "Noooooo! Don, Daddy, stooooop it". Popping her head around the doorway into the kitchen, she couldn't help the sudden burst of laughter that came out of her mouth. There was Red, with a carved out pumpkin over his head, pretending to flick their little boy with a tea towel. "Mummy!" Running over with arms stretched to be picked up. She reached down to lift him up into a big squeeze hug "Happy Birthday baby! What is going on down here? And why does your father have a pumpkin on his head?"

Removing the pumpkin, Red looked at the both of them with pursed lips breaking into a crooked smile. "It's Halloween", he moved over to them and enveloped them both into a warm embrace, "Good morning sweetheart", he spoke with a low tone as he leaned in to kiss her on the lips. "Hmm..." She smiled as she returned the kiss whilst trying to say good morning.

"Yucky! Ughhh. Don't do smooshy face" Sam started to wriggle out of Liz's arms to get down and away from his parents. "Das so grote". Letting a rumble of a belly laugh escape, Red grabbed Liz and picked her up bridal style, she grabbed his face and covered his lips with her own. After the kiss was broken, Red looked at Liz with an expression that he reserved for only her, "My boy, when you find a beautiful woman who takes your breath away every time you see her, you have to embrace it. You have to shower her in love and never, ever, miss an opportunity to kiss her".

"No way daddy, I'm never getting girl germs", Sam replied as he was walking back to their spot in the kitchen with a beautifully wrapped long soft gift in his arms. "Mummy's up now, can we open dis before brekky".

Not only was it Halloween, it was also Sam's birthday. It was exactly 4 years and 34 weeks since Red & Liz made love for the first time, and this was what they had as a reminder. They never broke out of the honeymoon phase. Every touch, every shared look, every kiss was filled with the same passion each and every time.

"That sounds like a great idea. Then we can sit down for breakfast and go out and get the rest of our decorations for the house. I know a fantastic little shop not far from home. How does that sound? I'll ring ahead and have them put aside some decorations for us to collect". Red pulled a chair out from the table, helping Sam prop himself up. He stood on the chair, leaning over the present layed out on the table and started toying with the elegant red ribbon that was so perfectly wrapped around the present. He gently undid the bow with one pull of the ribbon and then quickly ripped the white tissue paper open. "Wowwww! Mummy, Daddy! I love it, can I wear dis now?" "How about after we eat, we get washed up and then you can wear it when we go out?" Liz said as she cuddled him into her side and placed a kiss on the top of his head"

The three of them sat down for the deliciously golden, fluffy, ghost shaped pikelets that Red and Sam had made. Sam loved having his food made into shapes, and he would always make a game of eating. Not this morning. He scoffed down his breakfast in record time so that they could get ready to go out. He was excited. It was Halloween, his birthday and he got a new outfit!

"Yes, we are on our way now. Thank you". Hanging up the phone, Red turned and looked up to the top of the stairs. "Well, would you look at you!" he said as Sam trudged down the stairs. He was dressed in his new 3 piece suit. A perfectly pressed, silver/grey suit coat, vest, matching pants and a mauve tie that was all roughed up. He looked exactly like a miniature Raymond Reddington. It was Liz's favourite suit and when Red had suggested getting Sam his first suit, they just 'simply had to get this one made'.

"Uhh, now come here, let me show you how to do this", kneeling on one knee in front of Sam he propped up his collar and starting undoing his mess, "When I was a young boy, my father told me the story of a rabbit and a fox." Sam looked at his father intentently, biting the inside of his cheek.

Adjusting the tie to the right length he began, "Gathering his senses about him, the rabbit bounded away with the fox snapping at his cotton tail... " wrapping the large end of the tie around the other, "once around the tree, the foxed chased the rabbit... Twice around the tree the little rabbit fled with the quick red fox close behind. Then do that again. Trying to shake the persistent fox, the rabbit scooted under a bush." Putting the collar of Sam's shirt down, he then adjusted his suit to sit properly.

Turning a giggling Sam around Red stood up and looked at the two of them in the large elegantly framed mirror by the doorway. Red was also wearing Liz's favourite suit and the two of them looked adorable in their matching attire. "Are you ready to go sweetheart?", "Mummy come look at us". Fumbling in her purse, Liz walked into the entry way. As she looked up at the scene in front of her she felt a sting behind her eyes and her heart melted into a pool of mush. A smile started to break out on her lips, she was speechless and overwhelmed. "My two handsome men, you both look... Wow".

Red gave her a wink as he reached for his fedora off the hat stand and grabbed the car keys.

ooooooooooooooo

It was late afternoon now and Red and Sam were finishing of the final touches in the living room and entry. They had been busy decorating their home inside and out all day. Dembe had been around briefly to see his godson for his birthday, and left him with a present to open for later.

Liz decided it was time for Sam to see his gift from Uncle Dembe, so gets it out ready to take in to where they are working. Slowly and carefully, she makes her way into the living room and sets his present down on the coffee table. She sees them both in the entry hanging the last of the spider webs. Suit coats and ties ditched, and both with their sleeves rolled up. She starts to sing "Happy Birthday" to get their attention. Sam's face lights up as he sees what Dembe made him and he runs over and plops himself down at the coffee table. It was 'the most amazing birthday cake ever made', as described by Sam. It was a layered cake, with the inside strategically made to look chequered. In vanilla and chocolate. It was covered in white fondant and had one side of the fondant rolled up, to reveal coloured blocks of lego. Fondant lego! Both Liz and Red sung happy birthday and watched as Sam had 3 goes at blowing out all of his candles.

After eating cake and and lego pieces of fondant, they agreed it was time to get ready to go out trick or treating. This was the first year that Sam was allowed to go, to say he was looking forward to it was an understatement.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Wow, da house looks so scawy", Sam said as the three of them admired their work from the road. The front yard was covered with crunchy, browned maple leaves which formed a base for the graveyard. They had set up frames by the tombstones that were covered with a white sheet and made to look like ghastly ghosts swaying in the breeze. The pumpkin heads that Red had carved where scattered over the front veranda, with little lights inside them to add to the effect. They had spent the day setting everything up, and had set up a cauldron full of candy at the front door for all of the children that would knock on their door while they themselves, are out trick or treating.

Sam was dressed in dark khaki pants with a lighter coloured shirt and a dark brown leather open jacket and matching fedora hat. He had a red scarf around his neck, a belt with the largest buckle you had ever seen and a whip rolled up hanging off his shoulder. He was Indiana Jones.

Walking behind their boy, Red put his arm around Liz and his lips to her ear. In a low, seductive tone he whispered, "You look absolutely ravishing my dear. That dress looks delightful on you...but it would look even better on the floor of our bedroom". She let out a snort of laugh and gave him a playful punch in the ribs. She then stopped in their tracks and motioned for Red to take a seat with her "Go on to those few homes up ahead and we'll watch you from here".

Sam started pulling on Red's arm, "Noooo... Cmonn daddy, come with me. Pleeees". "Alright, alright. We'll be back soon my dear, don't go anywhere" He said to Liz with a warm smile while being dragged off. She gave him a playful slap on the ass as he was lifted from the seat and gave him a knowing smile "Ohhh... You're playing with fire sweetheart" he declared turning and going off with Sam in hand. She just smiled to herself and admired the view of his behind, I mean from behind. _He has such a nice ass_ she thought to herself.

It wasn't long until an unfamiliar voice broke her from her reverie. "Hi, I'm Brandon, do you mind if I sit here?" She shook her head and gave a half smile, "No, go right ahead". She turned and continued to watch as Red & Sam skipped along to their next doorstep. "Sorry, I didn't catch your name?"

"Uhh.. Sorry, Liz." She was really hoping this guy wasn't in for a chat, he really did look quite creepy and something about him was making the hair on the back of her neck stand up.

"It's such a great night tonight, isn't it? The kids really take this halloween thing seriously don't they. Wow, can I tell you, you like mighty fine. You look like a modern day Bella. Would you like to take a walk with me?"

"I'm flattered, really. I'm actually waiting for my trick or treaters to come back".

"Oh? You have children? Really? And I suppose you are married too. Well I don't see no ring on your finger. What's your problem? I'm just trying to have a good time"

She couldn't say that she was married, it was something they had talked about but decided they both didn't believe in anymore. They were happy the way they were, why complicate matters with a bit of paper? They had both been there before and well, it didn't end well for either of them.

"Look, I don't have a problem, I'm just not interested ok". As she got up to walk away he latched onto her arm, seething. She looked around quickly, trying to see if she could see Red and hopefully get his attention. There where zombies, ghouls, pirates and characters of all sorts all over the street. But there was no sign of him.

"You best let go of me right now, you're not going to like what will happen if you don't", she wasn't afraid of this skeeze, she could handle herself if she had to.

"Sweetheart! You must come with us over to the next street. We found a wonderful little gingerbread house and the dear old lady is making cotton candy! Oh, who's your friend?" The man quickly let go of Liz's arm and looked at Red, who was glaring at him with a bright open mouthed smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" He practically spat in Red's face. Pulling Liz into his side he said in a rough, husky voice. "I, sir, am the concierge of crime and this stunningly beautiful woman here is my FBI agent lover. And you are... Oh, that's it, you are going now, aren't you?" His smug smile turned into a menacing glare then and Brandon took off as quickly as he could.

"So.. how about that cotton candy?" Liz asked as she wrapped her arms around Red's midsection, under his coat. He gently placed both hands on her face and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "I leave you alone for 5 minutes and this is what happens? You're alright?"

"I'm fine, let's get our son and go home. I'm sure he has enough candy now to last him until Halloween next year"

Walking back up the street, they were all hoeing in on some of the candy that Sam had received. He scored well for his first Halloween. They are going to be coming down from one hell of a sugar high tomorrow!

THE END!


End file.
